


Whammy

by vulpineTrickster



Category: Grimm (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Headcanon, Inspired By Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpineTrickster/pseuds/vulpineTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It looks like he will be blowing money on take-out <i>and</i> a new car to boot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whammy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://grimm-and-gallifrey.tumblr.com/post/35030050150/i-sincerely-think-that-emma-and-neal-stole-monroes)
> 
> Not my best work, but I like it :) ENJOY!!!
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : Grimm and Once Upon A Time do not belong to me; they belong to their rightful owners.
> 
>  **Note** : Spoilers for OUAT S2E06 considering I wrote it right after the episode and finished in an hour. Wow, I think this is the quickest fic I've written lol.
> 
> **_DO NOT COPY OR DUPLICATE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!!!_ **
> 
> * * *

[Portland, Oregon. 2001] 

“Oops. Sorry about that, man. Lemme help ya.” 

Monroe smiles as a scraggy-looking man kneels down to retrieve some fallen groceries after the two bumped into each other. It only takes a few seconds to recover the clockmaker’s salvageable wares. 

“Hey, thanks a lot,” Monroe says, hefting up the shopping bags. “You just saved me from blowing money on take-out.” 

The man only nods, cocking a grin. “Not a problem,” he replies before striding toward down the street. 

After watching the polite stranger turn a corner, the Blutbad starts the long trek back to his car, which is currently parked in an alley since there were no available spots in front of the supermarket. 

He hums a slight tune, happy for choosing Portland as his new home. It is shaping up to be a very nice place. 

When he arrives at alley, Monroe notices a petite blonde-haired girl hastily walking toward the vehicle. She looks a little skittish, quickly looking over her shoulders to make sure no one is around; thankfully, a dumpster blocks her view of the approaching Blutbad. 

_What is she doing?_

His eyes widen as the girl sticks something flat between the window frame and the door, and then pull it up. The door swings open with her happily sliding in the driver’s seat. 

“H-Hey! Stop!” 

The girl apparently hears him and slams the door shut. Through the back window, he sees her rummaging around and tinkering with the ignition. 

Monroe breaks off in a quick dash, hurriedly dropping his groceries, but before he can reach the car, it peels off with a loud screech. He coughs from the exhaust smoke and stops running. 

When the smoke clears, the clockmaker groans, helplessly watching his brand new car disappear into traffic. He can go to the police and report the theft…if there were license plates to run; they did not arrive in the mail yet. 

With a huff, Monroe walks back to his disheveled bags to find them all utterly ruined. Sighing, he reaches into his left jacket pocket for his wallet, to make sure that he has enough for a pizza, but freezes in shock. 

His car keys are missing. 

_When did—oh._

Monroe loudly groans, remembering the man he bumped into and how he kept to the Blutbad’s left side during their interaction. Great, just great. 

It looks like he will be blowing money on take-out _and_ a new car to boot.


End file.
